Poisonmissa Isles
Poisonmissa Isles is a country made of two cold, swampy islands in Osiris. It is not a very developed country, mainly because of the unhospitable conditions. History Discovery and Settlement (∼1800-2015) In ∼1800, someone discovered the two islands while on thier way to Rikaceti. At first the claims weren't considered true, but after further sailings by different teams confirmed the island's existence. For a few hundred years, people tried to create villages in it but none of them were succesful until 1961, in which a city was succesfully made and populated, Seararify. Soon after, nature-lovers and scientist started to get more and more interested at the place, eventually leading Poisonmissa Isles to have several towns around the plains. War of Osiris (2015-present) Lumoshiland and Arcadia recently started a conflict with each other, one so important most countries had to side with one of the two. Poisonmissa Isles is not excluded, having sided Arcadia because it prefers it's governement to Lumoshiland's. Landscape Poisonmissa Isles is actually made up of two islands. Due to the islands's location on the map, they are very cold. Despite this, vegetations and mushrooms can still live in them. The left island, Demergo, is small and very swampy. No successful towns have been made in it. It is caracteristised by it's very high amount of arthropod animals and the diversity of them. In fact, it contains about a quarter of arthropods in Osiris. For that reason, it has been placed on the list of protected locations. Demergo is occasionally named "Black Island", because from a satellite view it is almost entirely a very dark green. The right island, Campestribus, has more varied biomes. The top is the island is mainly mountains that go averagely high. The middle is a plain streaked with a lot of rivers, and the place where all towns are found. The bottom half of the island is mainly a taiga where most vertebrate animals in Poisonmissa Isles live. Flora One particulary famous poisonmissian flower is the "Ice Flower", a flower that blooms during winter with an icy color. It is considered one of the country's emblems. One can extract from these flowers a substance that freezes in sharp, thin plates that can be thrown at very fast speeds in the air. It is abundant in the lower mountains, through they can also be found in the plains. Demergo contains a lot of aquatic plants. The mountains do not have much plants. The plains contains various flowers which are usually colored light colors, through some are also black or almost-black colors. The taiga finally contains pine trees and thick plants. Fauna Demergo, as mentioned above, contains around 1/4 of Osiris's arthropods. A few species of trilobites have recently been discovered, most of them lurking in the bottom of the rivers and the swamps. Other previously-through-extinct bugs include giant myriapods and large dragonflies. Campestribus's mountains have few animals in them. Most of them are felids or canids. Small herbivores such as bunnies also roam the place. The island is oddly lackuster in birds, only having a few pretty rare species. The plains features more of the vertebrates. A few species of reptiles and amphibians can be found near the rivers. Also in the rivers are a variety of multicolored fishes. Freshwater crustaceans and trilobites can also be found. Mammalians are common here. The taiga also has a lot of mammalians, but arthropods are more common here. An order of semi-terrestrial cephalopods live near the rivers. Earthworms get active when it snows or rain. The majority of the isles's birds are found here. Cities Due to the country only beign recently populated, it's low developpement and the generally unhospitable conditions, there are few towns here. Most cities aren't very visited, either. The map shown above shows the locations of the town. Relations with other countries Sketchiria Poisonmissa Isles and Sketchiria are allies. Trades done currently: #Poisonmissa Isles: Pine Wood/Skecthiria: Fire Flowers #Poisonmissa Isles: Ice Flowers/Skecthiria: Iron Culture Flag The flag is split into a green and a purple half, which are shaped kinda like waves. Between them is a purple skull. The rest of the flag is white. The green is supposed to represent the natural side of the island. The purple represents how dangerous the country is. The wave form of the halves, meanwhile, represents the fact the place is an island as well as that there is a lot of water. While it is unknown what the white represents, it is theorised to represent either the town or that there is still a lot to develop in the country. Category:Locations Category:Countries